The present invention relates in general to the field of computing. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methodologies for creating a work based upon the reactions of a user.
Media content communicates information to the public or other interested individuals. Media content exists in many different forms, such as advertisements, videos, images, audio programs, and other information. The information in the media content can be predetermined and/or prerecorded. The media content can be conveyed at a particular time in a particular order. If the media content is not useful to a user, the user is more likely to ignore the media content.